


Tough at the Top

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [10]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts off as a good day for them both takes a turn when Link has an unexpected visitor, and Rhett has an expected reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough at the Top

Rhett came out of their office whistling, a takeaway coffee in one hand, his phone in the other, paying very little attention to anything around him, heading towards the kitchen area. Hearing the laughter and raised voices as soon as he stepped in the hallway. He was wearing simple black jeans and a deep blue v-neck today, but he hoped Link would like it. He smirked a little at himself, believing he was much too old to be behaving as he was. But, still. He hoped.

They were meant to be filming today and he was feeling a little nervous about it. Unsure how their dynamic would come across on camera. He could hardly look at his co-host without wanting him. 

Link didn’t seem to be struggling as much as he was to separate their personal lives from their professional. But, he had had a lot more practice of doing so, he guessed. Link was definitely more relaxed around Rhett than he had been lately but otherwise was his usual quirky self. Getting into and out of trouble every time, he opened his mouth. Seeming to not worry too much about the polar opposites of his personality. Enjoying himself, and never failing to find something to laugh at. Except for those times that he was not amused. Which Rhett almost liked as much as his laughter.

Rhett sat down at the table in the break room that had started it all. His asking Link if he would tell him what to do. 

He leaned forward with his chin resting on his hand, pretending to be looking at his phone as he watched Link throwing his head back good gracious-ing and giggling and marvelled that less than 48 hours ago he had been begging that fool of a man to fuck him, groaning his name, thinking nothing at all of calling him Sir and sincerely meaning it. He earned the title with no obvious effort.

Now, he was playing around with Eddie and Jen, seeing who could balance the highest tower of solo cups. Which they had been doing for some time by the looks of the carnage around their feet. Link was consistently losing and wanting a rematch because so and so had cheated, or the cross breeze or his nose was itchy, or an age-related twinge in his back.

Rhett smiled, watching him awkwardly move towards Eddie and Jen pretending he was going to touch them to distract them, remembering the certainty and control of every movement Link had made with him, every touch of his hands on his skin, every kiss, every thrust deliberate, confident and controlled. Both of the crew were laughing with him, moving away slightly. He watched Link smirk and turn and pick up his coffee mug. 

If only they knew.

Rhett had noticed over the past few weeks that he could now easily recognise when Link was slipping in and out of Sir mentality. A glance. A certain kind of smile. The set of his body. In hindsight he realised he had been responding to this for years. Knowing when to push and when he was going to lose. 

“You guys are cheaters. Ya’ll fired!” He finally looked over and acknowledged Rhett.

“Good morning, Rhett!” His smile radiant as he met Rhett’s gaze. “Missed you, man,” he clapped a hand on his shoulder firmly, smiling as he moved to sit across from him. “You have a good weekend?” 

In fact, they had spent the majority of it together before Rhett had gone home yesterday afternoon. If he closed his eyes he could still feel him inside him. He smiled slowly.

“Hi. I did. It was great. You uh, can’t fire the staff for being better at balancing cups, Link.”

“Pffft. Plenty more where they came from. Put out an ad.” he gestured vaguely around the room. “Someone make a note of that.” 

“You won’t never find another me,” Eddie said, walking past theatrically.

Link laughed. “Think that’s a bad thing do ya?” 

“Screw you, man.” 

They all laughed, the rest of the crew leaving the two men alone in the break room. The room eerily quiet after the boisterous noise moments ago.

Link finally met Rhett’s eyes again. He smiled slowly.

“So. Filming today.” 

“Yup.”

“Bit weird huh?” 

“Yup.” replied Rhett, relieved he wasn’t the only one feeling a bit nervous about it.

“It’ll be fine.”

“You think?” 

“I’ve wanted to fuck you on that desk for years, Rhett. I’m sure I have my poker face down by now.” 

“But, now you know I would let you.” 

Link grinned. “Oh, I always knew that, honey.” 

Rhett smiled widely. “You might be right.” 

“Always. When you gonna learn?”

“Do you, ah, have any plans after work? I thought we could...hang out?” 

“Hmm. As a matter of fact, I do have plans. But, I could clear some time I think. Have your people talk to my people.” 

“Link.” 

He looked at him steadily.

“Hmm. My plans won’t go all night. But, how about you be at my house at 9. Uh, 10. Eat first. I’m not feeding you.” 

“Thank you, Sir. You’re such a romantic, it’s sickening. Tone it down a bit huh? People will talk.” Rhett smiled. “Do I uh, need to bring anything?” 

“Just yourself, an open mind and whatever you need for tomorrow.” 

“Oh? I'm staying over?” 

“Maybe.” 

Both men smiled at one another for a long while, searching each others eyes and finding all the answers they needed for now until they were interrupted by Stevie.

“If you guys can stop staring at each other a minute. I need a word.” 

“Rude,” said Link without any hesitation, looking up at her. “There's your word.”

She stared down at him. Zero expression on her face. Knowing this was likely only the start until he got it out of his system. 

“Flippant?” He tried. Rhett laughing across the table only encouraging him more.

“Um. Disrespectful?” He glanced over to Rhett and back up to Stevie. “Mojo killer?” 

Rhett sniggered loudly. “What mojo, man?” 

“Ahhh…. Saboteur.” 

“Of what exactly?” she asked, her eyebrow raised.

“Was that not obvious? I was trying to seduce him. 20 more second I woulda had him.” 

Rhett choked on his coffee.

Stevie looked down at Link. “Twenty more years maybe. He, like most of the population, is obviously immune to your ugh, charms.”

They all laughed, before Stevie continued on, “Look, guys, can we be serious?” 

“Probably. I mean it's possible. I think we've been serious before? Haven't we?” he said looking over at Rhett.

Stevie also looked at Rhett, “Rhett, could you please?” 

“Link.” 

“Rhett?” he said softly.

They all waited a beat. Sighing in unison for different reasons, before Link indicated the chair adjacent to them.

“Please.” waiting until she was seated before continuing, “I’m sorry. I'll be serious. Ish. For, three minutes. After that, who knows?” 

“So I got a callback from Malcolm. He…” 

“Who?” 

Again, she just looked at him steadily.

“The uh merch dude I had a meeting with, weeks ago?” 

“Yes. He’s coming in to sign some paperwork for us, and wanted to see if we could make some time for him to pitch a couple more ideas.”

“Ok.” said Link.

“So I did, and he’s coming in this afternoon at three.” 

“Ok,” they both said in unison. Both meeting one another’s gaze and smiling quickly before looking back to Stevie.

“He would like you both to pop in if you could. He is bringing his wife, who is a big fan, apparently. God knows why.”

Link tried to stop himself, but before he had a chance he heard himself say, “Like an actual big round fan, fan. Or a mythical beast fan, kinda fan.” and once that was out, he soldiered on, “Cause, I don’t wanna discriminate, but that’s gonna have an impact on my answer.” 

She turned her attention back to Rhett, her face stern, no longer having any patience for Link.

“I swear to God.” 

“Yeah, I mean we can pop by, I guess,” said Rhett quickly, trying to keep his expression professional and not laugh. Stevie had started to move from annoyed to fucked off, and if she got all the way in the red she would stay there the entire day. “What do you think Link?”

“How long are we required at this meeting?” he asked.

“Couple of minutes. He’s not expecting to be pitching to you guys but just asked that if you happen to be in the building at the time, you might come by and smile at his wife. So I am asking.” 

“Have your people contact my…”

“Stop it,” Rhett said firmly.

Link grinned at him. But obeyed immediately. “Yes, Sir. I’m sure that will be fine. We like meeting people who like us. Just, ah, remind me later would you, Rhett?”

He stood slowly, resting his hand on Stevie’s shoulder on his way past. “I’m sorry, Stevie. I promise I will behave. You’re a good sport. I’ll have it all out my system shortly.” 

She rolled her eyes smiling at Rhett, as the other man left the room. He gave her a lopsided grin and shrugged.

As Link had predicted, filming went well. Both falling into their usual roles once seated at the desk. Link’s leg resting against Rhett’s throughout the entire episode was new, however.

After the cameras were turned off, and the crew left the studio Link remained seated, staring ahead.

Rhett had been beginning to stand, but realising Link wasn’t moving he lowered himself again.

“You alright?” 

“Mmm. I am. Just, thinking.”

“Well, don’t hurt yourself.”

Link looked over at him, his eyes moving over him slowly.

“Hmm.”

Rhett watched the smaller man closely. “You sure you’re ok?” 

“Yeah, I uh. Just got to thinking. Bad for my health.” he pushed his chair back with his body and stood decisively. “And yours.” 

“I hope not, Sir,” Rhett said quietly, standing with him and kissing him quickly on his forehead, his hand resting on his upper arm. “Would you like a coffee?” 

Link smiled up at him. “Please.” 

They spent most of the rest of the day working on various projects, Link researching the next list episode while Rhett kept working on a new main channel song. And later in the afternoon they swapped, Rhett focusing on the research and Link sitting with headphones on singing along here and there, trying different lyrics occasionally before both men moved to the couch to try singing together. 

“You’re not in the right key, Rhett. I don’t mind so much which you wanna be in, but you need to stay in it.”

Rhett chuckled. “I’m a bit tired I think.” He put down his guitar and leaned back on the couch and started the first verse again with no music, resting his head on the back of the couch.

Link swung his feet up along the couch, laying back and rested his head in Rhett’s lap, listening to him singing the unfamiliar words, trying to imagine the harmony. Humming softly from time to time.

Rhett’s hand moved to his hair, his fingers massaging his scalp without any real thought as he tried the melody again, giving up after a couple of lines. They sat silently for a few minutes, thinking their own thoughts.

“It’s not you, it’s me.” Link sang enthusiastically after a short pause.

“And me don’t like you.” Rhett joined in, grinning.

“It’s not you, it’s I…”

“And, I’m breaking up with you.” 

“This isn’t any kinda foreshadowing is it?” Rhett asked as Link waited for him to start the next verse, smiling up at him, winking.

“You swore up and down the wall…” Rhett continued.

Both smiling as their voices joined confidently and easily. Link talking to him between verses and choruses.

“See you just gotta warm up a bit more. This sounds great. We’ll get it.”

“No, see you’re going too high there...actually no, that was me. Maybe grab your guitar?” 

“You have a beautiful voice, Mr McLaughlin.” his hand resting on Rhett’s thigh beside his head.

And all the while Rhett continued playing with his hair, looking down at him, feeling blessed.

“Hmm, that wasn’t so bad,” Rhett said.

“We haven’t sung that for a long while.”

Rhett thought a while and started again. 

“I'm only here for you, in the middle of this mess”

Link smiled, rolling towards him and kissing his stomach through his t-shirt before sitting up to join in with the harmony once Rhett had finished the first verse.

Their voices again dancing around one another easily.

“It’s just so embarrassing.”  
“You standing right there, staring right through me”  
“All I want is for you to use me”  
“I may be free, but I'm not cheap!”

“I am!” Rhett said laughing.

Once they had finished, Rhett picked up his guitar again and started playing the new song they were writing. Link scrambled for the lyrics he had scrawled earlier and lay back on the couch again, but in the other direction this time, his feet now on Rhett’s lap staying clear of his guitar, his head resting on the armrest. 

Again watching him play, listening to his best friend’s voice. He knew he could stay indefinitely and have no desire to do anything else. One of the few things that could still his overactive mind and anxieties was listening to Rhett playing his guitar and singing.

Rhett glanced over at him, seeing that beautiful loving look directed his way and couldn’t help but smile, wanting to put down his guitar and kiss him. But, he continued singing as Link gazed at him. 

Jen came in a moment later, waiting by the door until Rhett finished the verse. Both men glancing over to her without changing their position.

“Jen! My favorite Canadian after all those other Canadians I like better. What can I do for you?” 

“For a guy with no known children, Link, you sure make a lotta lame Dad jokes.” 

“No known children. That’s a worrying way of wording things, Jen.” 

“Stevie told me to let you guys know that Malcolm is here. They’re in the conference room if you guys are ready. Stevie said she’ll start the meeting properly in about five minutes if you guys can’t pop in.” 

“Thanks, Jen.” 

“How many Canadians you think you know?” Rhett asked Link as Jen left, putting his guitar down and moving Link’s feet off his lap.

“Well, counting the 37 in my basement, 38 I know of.”

“If you had said dungeon, I would now have to believe you,” Rhett replied, straightening his shirt as he stood, pulling his jeans up a little. 

They both grinned before looking one another over critically.

“Do I pass?” Rhett asked.

“That’s a nice color on you, Rhett. I was meaning to say so earlier. You look very good.” he stood back, looking him over slowly, “Hmm, ok....Hairs good, beards good, no snots hanging out anywhere, shirt nice, pants would look better around your ankles...but for the purposes of meeting persons today, they are also.... good.”

He stood with his hands slightly out from his sides questioning Rhett with his eyes. Dark jeans, his pluto t-shirt and grey mythical shoes. No snots in sight.

Rhett smiled, taking a long time, letting himself look him up and down slowly a number of times before speaking while Link smiled humoring him. Adjusting his pose slightly from time to time.

“You look great, Link. But, your hair...needs,” he moved closer to him, running his hands through Link’s hair, arranging it as he normally had it, undoing the damage he had done earlier.

“Rhett?” said Link softly.

“Hmm?” he looked down at him.

Link stood on tiptoes and kissed him firmly, his hand warm on the back of Rhett’s neck before stepping back. His hand trailing down his chest as he often did. Pausing there before finally dropping his hand to his side.

“Ok. Let’s go meet Mrs Malcolm.”

“I haven’t actually met Mister either.” 

“Ah. Well, he’s good. Down to earth. Easy to talk to. Business orientated. Doesn’t mess about too much, but approachable. I think he’ll work well with the team.” 

Rhett followed Link down the hallway. It was too narrow for them to walk side by side, but Rhett didn’t mind the view.

“What are we doing after this?” asked Rhett.

“We could sing some more. That was nice,” replied Link as he opened the door to the conference room smoothly, letting Rhett enter before him, his hand unconsciously resting on the small of his back as he followed him in.

Malcolm and his wife both stood and walked towards them, the light behind them making it difficult to make out their features very well until they came around the end of the table, so they were no longer backlit.

Link extended his hand to Malcolm, smiling warmly. “Malcolm. Good to see you again.” He shook firmly, dropping his hand and turning slightly to Rhett.

“This is uh, Rhett, as I am sure you know,” Link paused, smiling up at Rhett, his hand resting briefly on his arm. “Rhett, this is Malcolm Davies. He’s in talks with us regarding merchandising as we discussed a few weeks back? Has some great ideas.” 

He waited while the two men shook and exchanged pleasantries before he turned his attention to the slim brunette standing alongside Malcolm.

Evie? Link thought, his eyebrow twitching, but he managed to keep a fairly straight face. But then, it couldn’t be her. Evie wasn’t married. And she didn’t wear business shirts, short black skirts and heels. Well, not usually for very long.

His eyes shifted back to Malcolm as he began talking.

“Link, Rhett. This is my wife, Jane. She takes care of a lot of the day to day running of the business, office manager, and was happy to hear I’d be working with you guys. I had no idea, but she’s seen a lot of your content. Thanks for uh, taking the time to come by and say hi.”

“Think nothing of it. We like meeting new people. Especially fans.” Link grinned and extended his hand, aiming for relaxed and easygoing, his mind anything but.

“Hello, Link.” her eyes travelled over him slowly. His name on her lips sounding strange to them both. Her grip firm and cool in his. Their eyes met, and he was sure. Her gaze dropping to the floor between them, as soon as she saw he had recognized her, before looking back at him. Never holding his gaze for longer than a second at most, but unable to stop herself from staring as much as she was able.

“Jane?” he said, hoping his voice was steady. He tried to keep his demeanor relaxed, to not respond to the subtle submissive gestures she was unconsciously making towards him. Her husband was less than four feet away.

“Yes, that’s right. It’s really an honor to meet you,” she let go of his hand and turned to Rhett, looking up at him smiling, holding eye contact with him, shaking his hand as well, but for a shorter amount of time.

“And you, Rhett. You guys are so very talented. I love your work. And.” she glanced over at her husband, before looking back to the duo “Your business model is very impressive. You’ve worked extremely successfully with a lot of major brands.” 

“Thanks, Jane. It’s all about matching brands that suit our direction as well. It ends up being a win-win for everybody. Ah, as Link said, it’s always a pleasure to meet new people. From what I have heard we’ll be working together closely for the next while at least. Will be nice to see you both around the place.” 

Link stepped back slightly, his eyes never leaving Jane’s. Only partly aware of the conversation still going on around him. Hoping that he had put Rhett in Malcolm's line of sight of himself as he watched the other man’s wife. His stance shifting, standing more rigid, losing some of his casual relaxed posture. 

The next time she glanced at him, his eyes met her’s intently. This was not acceptable behavior. His palm itching to spank her. Hard. So much so, he rubbed at it unconsciously. She didn’t look away and she didn’t breath again until he adjusted his glasses, stepped forward a little and glanced over at Malcolm, realising if he kept this up, they would both be in a lot of trouble. 

“Was a real pleasure to see you again, Malcolm,” he shook his hand again, before glancing back at Jane, shaking her hand as well. “And a pleasure meeting you, Jane. I’m sure we will be seeing one another again from time to time.” He released her hand, turning slightly to Rhett.

“I’ve got a call to make. I’ll see you back in our office.” His hand resting briefly on Rhett’s forearm before he walked to Stevie. “You good?”

“Sure, everything’s under control. Thanks for coming down.”

He walked slowly away from the conference room, away from their office. Wanting to get outside.

He heard the door open behind him, hearing Rhett’s footsteps before he called to him. “Link?” 

“I’ll be back in a minute, Rhett.” and kept walking without looking back. Forcing himself to walk slowly and not hit anything. 

He heard the door again a few seconds later and then her calling to him.

“Charles!” the sound of her heels on the floor.

He turned to watch her approach, seeing Rhett over her shoulder pause, hearing his Christian name which almost no one used and turned to watch them both. His eyes met Rhett’s and he shook his head slightly.

Rhett remained where he was, watching but saying nothing. His expression unreadable.

Link’s gaze shifted to the approaching woman.

“I’m sorry, Charlie. I didn’t realise…” 

“Come with me,” he said abruptly, ignoring her apology and not caring what else she was going to say. He turned without waiting for a reply and exited the building, holding the door for her. Not looking back to see if Rhett was still standing there.

They stood out in the bright sunlight close to the building. Neither having seen the other in such lighting.

“Evie. What are you doing here?” he kept his voice level. His hands behind his back.

“I haven’t seen you in a while.” her voice quiet, her eyes on the ground between them.

“And?”

“Malcolm has kept going on about this job he is negotiating with Mythical Entertainment. I hadn’t actually seen any of your content. I didn’t really even know about your brand. The show. Nothing. I don’t spend time on YouTube.” 

He looked at her steadily. “So, why are you here?”

“Well, he was blabbering on the other night and showed me some promo stuff you guys had given him. Your photo. But even then I wasn’t sure. You look a lot different with glasses on.” she paused briefly, allowing herself to look up at him, “They’re nice.”

Link said nothing, just kept staring at her.

“So, I watched some of your videos. I nearly had a heart attack once I was sure. I mean.” she finally looked up at him. “God. It’s good to see you, Sir.” 

“You should not be here.” 

“I know...Sir. I…” she held the bottom edge of his t-shirt between her thumb and forefinger.

“I didn’t realise you are married.” he said.

“Would it have mattered?”

“No. Probably not.” 

“I didn’t know I could watch you any day of the week, either.” 

“So, I am assuming Malcolm is unaware of your particular... needs?” he looked down at her, feeling himself being drawn to her despite himself.

“No. He’s, wonderful. But. He’s...not comfortable with certain things, Sir.”

“Hmm. That’s a pity for you both.” 

She smiled, her eyes again looking down, now on her fingers playing with his shirt. Wanting to step closer to him. 

“The t-shirt is cute, Sir.” she said hesitantly.

He glanced down at himself and looked back at her. His eyes still hard.

“Hmm. I know.” 

“I’ve missed you.” she said quietly.

In fact, he had seen her less than a fortnight ago.

“You can’t come here.” 

“Can I see you somewhere else?”

“Maybe.” 

“Please, Sir. Just...even just for a little while?” 

He closed his hand over hers a moment, both of them watching his fingers moving across her wrist.

“Don’t come here again. I’ll be in touch.” he stepped back slightly, his hand touched her face briefly, before dropping back to his sides. “Evie. You can’t come back here again. For any reason. Ever. I mean it.” 

“Yes, Sir.” she said quietly, “I understand.” 

He exhaled loudly. “Christ on a cracker.” he ran his hand through his hair. “I gotta go, ok? You better come back in with me. This door auto locks.”

“Sir?” She stepped towards him, her eyes on his now. Dropping to his lips.

“No,” he said sternly as he turned and swiped his card, holding the door for her, watching as she moved past him demurely.

“Faster.” he growled, unable to stop himself watching her hips move as she hurried ahead.

He escorted her part way back to the conference room without speaking to her any further and went on ahead before the door was in sight. He continued until arriving back to his office not looking back. 

“Wanna tell me what that was all about? Or should I guess?” Rhett asked as Link walked in.

“How about neither?” Link said, shutting the door behind him. His patience for out of control subs was at an all time low.

“Jane, is someone you know?”

“Rhett.” he started as he made his way to his desk. “It’s really none of your concern.” 

“In the biblical sense I mean.” 

He sat down and looked up at him, taking a deep breath. Slowly exhaling.

“Rhett, how about we go for a walk.” 

“Is that your standard, how to deal with your...whatever I am? She was? Is? You gonna take me out the carpark for a heart to heart?” 

“Rhett, please I don’t wanna have an argument about this. She is not part of our relationship. I was not expecting her to be here. I’m sorry if being confronted with the reality of our open relationship was hard for you.” 

“That’s very generous, Charles.”

“Please, Rhett.”

“Surely screwing the contractors is at least a bit unacceptable. Even for your fucked up sense of morality.”

Link kept his voice steady, maintaining eye contact. 

“If you say one more goddamn thing, I am going to lose the plot. I mean it Rhett. I am happy to talk with you about this if that is what you need. But, not like this. And not here.”

“Do their kids look like you?” 

Rhett took an involuntary step back when he saw the fury flash over Link’s face as he stood, leaning forward, his hands flat on his desk, his voice and eyes cold and intense, meeting Rhett’s steadily.

“This. Is. My. Workplace. Our place of business. Here, Rhett. You are my life long friend and colleague in this space. We love each other. Support one another. Disagree about creative processes. Argue about work. But, we do not judge one another’s personal lives here. We don’t have heated discussions about my sex life. Or yours.”

He took a step around the desk, his anger building, but keeping his voice level with some effort.

“If. Rhett. You are wanting to discuss my relationship with you, or anyone else, as your Dom,” he almost spat, “You will refer to me as Sir. And you will remember. Your fucking place. Do you understand me?” 

Rhett blinked, nodding slightly. Shocked at the anger and power radiating from Link.

“You want to discuss your feelings about our relationship? We will leave work and talk about it. So, come with me now, or get the fuck over it and we can talk later. It’s up to you. But don’t fucking push me. I am not in the mood to baby anyone anymore today.” 

Both men stood, letting the silence stretch on. Rhett hearing Link’s words over and over. As upset as he was, he was also excited by his tone and words and presence. 

He wanted him. 

He hated him almost as much.

“I don’t know how to do this, Sir.” he said quietly.

Link’s body relaxed a little, but his eyes were still distant. The easy going care and humor he had shown Rhett earlier nowhere in sight.

“Then, let’s go for a drive.” 

He grabbed his keys and left without checking if Rhett was following him.

“We’ll be back soon.” he said to their staff as they made their way out of the building.

They made their way to Link’s car, Rhett slowing to allow Link time to reach the door first. The smaller man stepped around him, opening it smoothly and waited.

“Thank you.”

He nodded glancing around the carpark as he waited for Rhett to get his limbs in the car fully.

He saw Evie, or Jane, or whatever she was calling herself currently, standing by the door they had exited earlier. Smoking a cigarette. Smoking for goodness sake. What the fuck was going on today? He nodded slightly to her, unsmiling, before closing Rhett’s door, making his way around to the drivers side. Noting that she was not smiling either. Big fucking deal. She would have to wait her turn to have a hissy fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs referenced - The Breakup Song, and Lonely Sad Little Water Dispensing Tab - Rhett & Link  
> will Link in my tumblr. But both songs are available via YouTube.


End file.
